My Heart, My Love, My Valentine
by Laidy Imogene
Summary: Kagome has just discovered that it's Valentine's Day, and she wants to tell Inuyasha how she feels, but she thinks that Inuyasha doesn't feel the same. Is she right? Is she wrong? Rated T for some bad language


**PNM: I don't really have that much to say. This is my oneshot/songfic dedicated to love. The song is "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**Disclaimer: Honest, I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi sighed. She was wet, cold, and so very unhappy. No one had even bothered to light a fire in their encampment, as Sango, Miroku and Shippou left to investigate a monastery complaining of a demon problem. That just left her, sitting underneath a tree, and Inuyasha, sitting above, both preoccupied with their thoughts. Of course, neither could tell what each was thinking about, but Kagome had a pretty good idea.

_Stupid Inuyasha! He can only think about that clay bitch! Kikyou doesn't even love him anymore. And as for me…well, I most certainly do. _

"Inuyasha? Can you hear me?" Standing up, Kagome turned and gazed up at Inuyasha in the tree. She whispered, "Inuyasha, please answer me. Please…" She couldn't stand it anymore. All the emotions hit her like a sock in the stomach. Kagome collapsed to the floor, tears running down her face.

_-_

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_-_

Inuyasha had heard Kagome as she was calling up to him in the tree, but he didn't answer.

_Goddamnit! Why the hell can't I get over Kikyou! I know she doesn't love me anymore, and I'm pretty sure I don't love her anymore either. Feh, I can't even imagine how this is hurting Kagome. My lovely Kagome, my beautiful Kagome, my Kagome- WHO NOW IS ON THE GROUND?!? _

Inuyasha leaped from the tree and landed next to Kagome, who was lying on her side, silent. Inuyasha saw that she was sleeping, but he could smell the traces of tears.

_I…I made her cry. Why? Why? Why can't I tell her how much she means to me?_

_-_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_-_

Inuyasha took off his haori and put it as a pillow under Kagome's head. He then dragged over her sleeping bag and placed her on top of it. Figuring that Miroku and Sango must be staying at the monastery for the night, he took Kagome's extra sleeping bag and went to sleep next to her, dreaming of sakura blossoms.

-

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_-_

Kagome woke to bright sunshine dancing across her face. She struggled to get up, but she felt as though there was a dead weight lying across her waist preventing her from standing. She looked to her right to see Inuyasha sleeping next to her, his arm draped around her waist. She started to blush, and then just sat there, looking at Inuyasha. "Why? Why do I have to love you so much?" she asked. Sighing, she carefully placed Inuyasha's arm next to him, and stood up. Softly walking over to her backpack, she picked up her calender and looked at the date. She gasped. Today was Valentine's Day.

-

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_-_

"HENTAI!" The peaceful scene had just been broken, as Sango hit Miroku as hard as she could with her fist. Miroku had just obtained a black eye, courtesy of the demon-slayer and her unwillingness to let Miroku the monk stroke her bottom.

"You'll never learn." sighed Shippou. "I don't think you should've done that Miroku."

"Ah yes, but I cannot help it. Her bottom is very lovely, you see. Well, now that that's settled, let's continue on our way back to the camp. I think I still have a hangover from all the sake and good food," said Miroku. The group of three continued on their way, going back to the camp where Inuyasha and Kagome were waiting for them

-

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

-

Inuyasha stirred and yawned, showing his teeth for all the world to see. Standing up and shaking his head, he looked around for his Kagome, who was n where to be found. Going over to where her backpack sat, he noticed that her "calender" thing was flipped open to Valentine's Day.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey, Inuyasha? Have you heard of Valentine's Day?"_

_"No, what about it?"_

_"It's the one day of the year where people express their love for whom they really care for. The guys usually give the girls chocolates and flowers, and the girls get them a teddy bear and chocolates too. Oh, and they exchange Valentines too!"_

_"What's... a Valentine?"_

_"Oh, that's a card with something romantic written inside saying how much one person loves another."_

_**End Flashback**_

Perfect! I can tell Kagome how I feel, and it will work 'cause it's Valentine's Day! Inuyasha set to work getting ready for his confession. Now how the hell do I make a Valentine? And where am I gonna find some chocolate? Oh, I know! I'll just ask Kagome's mom and Souta for help! I'm so smart! And with that, he happily bounded off towards the Bone Eaters' Well.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou arrived back at the camp, to find Kagome smiling dreamily under a tree. Sango walked up and waved her hand in front of Kagome's face. "Err, Kagome-chan? What are you doing?"

"Valentine's Day..."

"Huh? Oh wait, you mean.. it's that day today?" Sango straightened herself and dragged Miroku and Shippou over to another clearing. "Ok, you two, I think we might see Kagome and Inuyasha confess their feelings to each other today."

"Really?" Shippou jumped in the air and punched his fist. "FINALLY!"

"Shhh! Ok, so today, we need to stay out of their way so they can do what they need to do, alright?" said Sango

"Hai!"

"Ah, here we go, Inuyasha. Here are some of Kagome's favorite chocolates, and you can copy down a poem for her in this card. Ahhh finally! Now I might get some grandchildren," said Sakura (A/N. I don't know what her real name is, so review and tell me!) She started to hum, and danced back into the house.

"Uh..." Inuyasha sweatdropped and set to work copying the poem. Meanwhile, back in the Fuedal Era, Kagome pulled out the Valentine she had made for Inuyasha a few days ago.

"Oh, I hope he likes it." Humming, she laid out on her sleeping bag, and thought of what she would say.

Evening had set in the Fuedel Era, and Kagome was waiting in a meadow outside of Kaede's village for Inuyasha. He had been acting very strange earlier. He seemed like a nervous wreck as he asked her to wait outside the village. Her hands, holding a locket and her valentine, were shaking with anticipation. What would he have to say to her? She heard a rustle behind her. Kagome whipped around and smilled.

"Inuyasha... Oh my god! Inuyasha! What happened?" She rushed foward to check up on him. Inuyasha had gashes along his arms, and a huge cut across his torso.

"Fight...demon...lost...valentine's gift...you...sorry..."

"You had a gift for me?" Kagome's worried face broke into a smile, lighting up her beautiful eyes. Then it all shifted when she heard Inuyasha cough again. "Come on, we have to get you to Kaede."

"No. Not right now. There is something I have to say to you."

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha struggled with himself for a minute.

_Do it! _I can't! _Yes you can! You've been waitng for this chance for a long time buddy! So do it, or you will regret this forever._

He broke through. Inuyasha straightened up and gazed at Kagome. "I..I..I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha then stepped foward and embraced Kagome. She couldn't believe her ears. Her eyes started to water as she fought back her tears of joy.

"I…I…" It was really hard for her to say anything. He loved her? He actually loved her? She felt as though she could fly, she was so happy. All her frail dark emotions and thoughts were shredded as those words tore through them like a sword. "Oh, I thought you loved…

"Kikyou? Never… Well, maybe 50 years ago, but now, it's all about you. You _are_ my everything Kagome. You are the one special thing in my life, and God knows I need one." He started to brush away the tears that fell down Kagome's face. "Please, don't cry." She sniffled.

"You are the most wonderful person Inuyasha; hanyou, human, or demon, and I love you just the way you are. I don't care what other people say, I will love you for whatever you are."

"Kagome... I have one thing for you that I did manage to save." Inuyasha then handed her a perfect red rose. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. The one person she never thought she would love. She leaned up and softly kissed him on the lips. Seeing that she had to support him, she said, "Alright, now we're are going to Kaede's. I can't have you collaspe on me lover boy. I have a present for you... later..."

"Wait, is it what I think it is?"

"Maybe..maybe not. We'll see." And as Inuyasha leaned on Kagome, they walked started back to the hut, two lovers that would last. Coincidentally, Miroku and Sango were actually sitting outside together, looking at the sky, together. For it was the day for Love. Love conquers all, even the ever-there presence of pervertedness...

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

* * *

**PNM: **Reviews?


End file.
